Problem: Simplify. Rewrite the expression in the form $b^n$. $b^{-6}\cdot b^{11}=$
Explanation: Recall that $x^n\cdot x^m=x^{n+m}$. $\begin{aligned} b^{-6}\cdot b^{11}&=b^{-6+11} \\\\ &= b^{5} \end{aligned}$